


You learn something new every day

by MiriyanThesilverWolf



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Multi, berlin station - Freeform, having a laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriyanThesilverWolf/pseuds/MiriyanThesilverWolf
Summary: You have lost your keys and trying to find them. When you ask your co-actors if they have seen your car keys, one of them answers to you in kinda odd way and you see an opportunity to play a little act to everyone´s amusement.





	You learn something new every day

They were just there, it can´t just vanish into thin air. So where were they? You kept looking every pocket of your jacket and jeans, behind the cushions of the sofa that was in the meeting room where your co-actors were talking about the next day´s shootings. You were part of the cast of Berlin Station S2 and quite fast made friends of the older actors who took you in like big happy family. Rhys Ifans was sitting next to Leland Orser and they were focusing on the script in their hands. Where the heck were they?? You let out a low growl when you were getting frustrated and turned around to look at the floor, no, not there either.

Michelle Forbes looked at you little puzzled then glanced at Richard Armitage who was sitting in a armchair in the corner of the room, trying to concentrate on his own script at the moment. _”Have you lost something darling?”_ Michelle asked while looking at your frantic search of….something. _”That obvious, huh?”_ you chuckled glancing up to Michelle who was getting amused by your little search party of one. _”You could say that.”_ she answered smiling. _”Well….has anyone seen my keys?”_ you finally asked loud enough so everyone in the room knew that you were talking to them. Richard stopped reading his lines and looked up and met your gaze for a minute before he shifted his gaze to others. _”No, not me. Rhys?”_ he asked the blond man who was also looking at you. _”No I haven´t.”_ he then answered and gave you apologetic look and you couldn´t prevent a little groan escaping from your lips.

_”Heaven…”_

You turn your head toward the voice that had said that. It was Ashley Judd, who was playing BB Yates, Berlin’s disarming new Chief of Station. _”What?”_ you then ask little perplexed, not quite sure if you heard her right. Others turned to look at her as well. Ashley seemed to be very much in her own world as she kept reading her lines. _”Heaven.”_ she repeated the word and this time you were certain you had heard right. Heaven? What she was talking about? But then you noticed that she was clearly in her own world as she kept reading her script and she obviously heard something else than what you had actually said. But….grinning like a cheshire cat you realized that you could have some fun with this situation. _”Heaven?”_ you said with a low voice chuckling and raising your eyebrow. _”Wow….”_

That was when Keke Palmer entered the room looking at you curiously when she noticed your expression. _”What´s going on?”_ she asked smiling while walking to stand beside you. _”Well…I lost my keys and Ashley just stated that they are in heaven. Apparently car keys can die and go to heaven. Who would´ve guessed?_ ” Richard was trying his very best not brust out laughing at that and both Rhys and Leland were biting their tongues in order to keep quiet. Keke was quickly in the game as she saw that you were having a laugh at Ashley who still had no clue what was going on. _”You don´t say?”_ Keke said trying to keep her voice steady but it was hard. _”Yeah, you learn something new every day. Like….keys can die. I sure didn´t know that.”_ you answered glancing at Richard who was struggling to compose himself. Everyone in the room was trying to keep it down but what you said next pushed them over the edge. _”I kinda miss my keys. Maybe we need to arrange a small memorial service and cute funeral?”_ somehow you managed to say that with sad tone in your voice and a straight face glancing at Keke. _”Oooh, that´s a great idea!”_ Keke quipped clapping her hands together acting to be super excited. That was it, everyone burst into full volume laughter, Rhys literally fell off his chair, Leland kept hitting his knee while laughing, Michelle was bending down holding her stomach and Richard was leaning against his chair´s back rest choking in his laughter.

Ashley finally glances up to see that everyone was laughing their hearts out and couldn´t understand what was so funny. _”What´s so funny? Did I miss something?”_ she asks looking little confused. You come to sit in front of her on the sofa and look her straight in the eyes putting serious expression on your face and muster all your acting skills to use. _”I need to ask you something, be honest with me.”_ Richard lifted his left hand to cover his mouth while he was watching your little acting in front of him. It had been while since he last had laughed this much and think that you could so seriously act upon something so hilarious. You sure were full surprises and that was one of the things he loved about you so much, not that he would tell you that.

_”Tell me, did they suffer or was it quick?”_ Keke lost it at that point and started laughing. Ashley kept looking at you and Keke back and forward before opening her mouth to say something. _”What are you talking about? Keke you okay?”_

_”I´m….f-fi—fine….”_ she tried to reply but laughing made it quite difficult. Your lips started to curl up making it hard to maintain a grave face. _”I just want to know if the passing was peacefull….”_ you said quietly looking at your hands trying hard to look sad and you actually were capable of squeezing a few tears from your eyes. Ashley panicked and leaned forward taking your hands in hers and Richard was quite impressed when he was watching curiously what was going to happen next. _”Honey, what are you talking about? Who´s passing?”_ she asked. Oh this was too much even for you and lifting your gaze towards her you said: _”You said that my keys have gone to heaven and I just want to know if they died quickly enough so that.. they didn´t …suffer…..”_ but you couldn´t anymore hold your grave face and burst out laughing like everybody else. Ashley just stared at you before she figured out what was going on. _”Ooh you little….”_ she started but couldn´t help a little chuckling escaping from her either. In no time the whole room was echoing everyone´s merry laughing and applauses were heard for your credit.

When everyone was calmed down, you explained how this little show had started. Ashley shook her head looking at you smiling. _”I heard you asking if anyone has seen Keith…not keys. ”_ Giggling you leaned at the back rest of the sofa holding your side, god laughing was painful.

When Mina Tander entered the room you were still looking for your car keys. _”Who´s keys are these?”_ Mina asked holding out the very keys you had so desperately searched. _”Mine!”_ you cry out so suddenly that you scared the poor woman. _”Thank god. I thought for a second that my keys had actually gone to heaven after all.”_ you stated and winked at Ashley who rolled her eyes but laughted anyway at that little inside joke. Mina handed the keys to you looking at you little stunned _. ”What? Anything I missed?”_

_”No, nothing important. Well, I´m off! See you tomorrow boys and girls!”_ you said over your shoulder before walking out the door. You missed the intense look on Richard´s eyes as he watched you leaving. He decided right there and then to ask you out tomorrow when the shootings were over, you had showed him a new side of yourself which made him fall in love with you even more and this time he was going to do something about it. Smiling he thought to himself: _”Yes, you certainly learn something new every day.”_


End file.
